


Into The Vortex

by chrisonfire



Category: FIXER - Fandom, Jrock
Genre: First In The Fandom, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: 70 is very bad at hiding his attraction to Jey.





	Into The Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> another fandom for which i am the first to write. enjoy

Fixer had just finished a show. It had gone well, and they were tired but happy, fueled by the energy of the crowd. They drove back to their hotel content and relaxed. 70, as always, was practically glowing. He loved watching Jey perform.

He had always admired Jey. As soon as he had joined the group, he'd been drawn to the man's energy and personality. Not to mention the vocalist was very attractive. 70 hid his attraction as well as he could, aware that it was unlikely that Jey was even gay. He could jack off to the man's teasing Twitter posts without him knowing, right?

Korey, Aika and Yuhma would be sharing one room. The other was Jey and 70's, and not even by his own choice- there had been a coin flip. 70 laughed it off as usual, joking around with the other members. There was no way anyone could be allowed to learn how he felt.

The rooms each had one double bed and one pull-out couch, and 70 idly wondered whether one of the three in the other room would sleep on the floor or if two would have bed.

Abruptly, his thoughts were interrupted by Jey grabbing his hand. He tried not to seem too obviously happy about the contact, tuning out of his surroundings.

Jey talked to him while 70 allowed himself to be dragged up the elevator and into their room, and then the door was safely closed. Finally, he could lay on the bed and relax. He wished Jey didn't have to change right there though. It was distracting. 70 struggled to concentrate on the book he was reading, and hoped Jey didn't see his face turn red when he saw the other boy just in his underwear. Each time he shared a room with Jey was a new adventure. 

Jey went into the bathroom to wash off his makeup - something 70 probably should've occupied his time with earlier - and he got to breathe. His imagination got away from him, and he felt his pants tighten. Ignoring his reservations, he reached down to touch himself. Jey usually took a while, 70 might have time. He started stroking himself.

70’s eyes closed, thoughts of Jey filling his mind. He wanted to be dominated completely by the man. He wanted so badly to be full of him, overwhelmed by him. His hips pushed up to meet his hand, need amplified by his thoughts.

It was at that moment that Jey exited the bathroom, and 70 froze like a deer in headlights. He knew his face was red and he tried to look like he was in a natural position. Jey was wide eyed, staring at 70. 

"I'm gonna just.. go wash off.." 70 said, uncertain. He tried to pretend Jey wasn't watching him get up and go into the bathroom. However shameful this was, he'd be able to get off in there. Even if Jey would know he was doing it.

And then as 70 passed him Jey grabbed his arm. "I can help you wash off," he said lowly.  
"What do you mean?" 70 asked, his voice trembling. He couldn't possibly be offering what he thought. 

"You can find out," Jey whispered. He pulled 70 close to him, moving his other hand down to grab 70’s ass and grind his hips against his leg, and then let go. He backed away and smiled innocently. 70 tried not to fall over. 

He walked unsteadily over to the bathroom and opened the door before stopping. Without thinking, he turned to Jey. "You can come," he offered.

Jey followed 70, shutting the door behind him and pressing the other man against it. 70 gasped when Jey kissed him hard, holding on tight and blushing when his hips jerked on their own. Jey's hand moved down to rub 70, obviously confident. He teased him until 70 was fully hard and rutting against him. His mouth never left the bassist’s. 

"Get in the shower," Jey said. His dominant tone made it clear that there wasn't another option. 70 obeyed quickly, willing. "Shirt and pants off." He knew the vocalist was watching him when he took them off as directed. He folded his clothing and put it on the ground outside the shower. "Kneel."

Jey stepped into the shower. Seeing Jey standing tall above him, undoing his belt, 70 couldn't help but touch himself through his underwear. "No," Jey reprimanded. He reached down and pulled 70's head up to look at him by his hair. 70 gasped from the sharp pain, and his dick twitched in his underwear. He humped lightly against air in a futile attempt to get friction.

Jey pulled his head back up, and took his dick out. 70 didn't understand. He leaned forward to suck it but was pushed back. Finally he just looked back up at Jey, eyes wide and face flushed. "Close your eyes."

70 gasped when he felt warm wetness on his chest. He instantly knew what it was, and he whimpered as he quickly got soaked, teasing his nipples. Jey was actually pissing on him and 70 had never felt anything hotter in his life. He opened his eyes to look up at Jey as the stream stopped. His dick was straining in its confines and he moaned in pure need. He looked in Jey's eyes, and then Jey's fingers curled in his hair and he yanked the older boy down and closer to him. The next stream was in his hair, ruining it and covering 70 with Jey's scent. He couldn't help it when he leaned to suck lightly on Jey's shaft. 

Jey pushed him back then and the next stream landed directly on 70's dick. A strangled groan left his throat and he desperately humped the air, needing more friction. He held on to Jey's thighs and as the stream thinned, his vision flashed white and he came hard onto the shower floor. 

Jey had finished, and he'd barely gotten to speak when 70 took him in his mouth. He sucked hard and needy on the vocalist, using his hand to get the parts he couldn't reach as he suckled on the tip and swallowed around the shaft. He took him as deep as he could, trying to show how bad he wanted the man. How much he'd always wanted Jey. Not caring if he choked, he forced as much of Jey's length in as he could. He loved the thickness, wondered how it would feel inside him. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted Jey to come in his mouth.

Jey held onto his hair and pushed his head further on him before coming into 70's waiting mouth. 70 swallowed easily, enjoying the bitter taste. It was everything he wanted.  
70 fell back onto the floor, looking up at Jey with eyes glazed over. Jey, still clothed, turned on the shower. He helped 70 up to start cleaning him up, gently kissing him when he could. 70 started to come back, enjoying Jey's praises and the feeling of him.

After, they laid together in the double bed. Jey held him, and they fell asleep together, content. Their relationship would never be the same, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
